Alexander Maxwell
"Come to me, Mitra, for without you, I might not know the mysteries of the world, and so blind and in terror, I might consume and profane the abundance of your beautiful treasures." Description Full Name: Alexander Lykos Virsaud Maxwell Social Class: Noble Title: Priest of Mitra Gender: Male Age: 35 Skin Tone: Light tan Height: 175cm Build: Lean Eyes: Sky Blue Scars: None whatsoever. Hair: Light Brownish-Blonde and short Alignment: Chaotic Good Education: Tutored in the finest arts of Felgarth, along with History, Culture, and multiple other teachings that he learned throughout his time at the Monastery. Tutored in Restoration Magics: Healing and Warding. With his devotion to the Priesthood of Mitra, he was taught healing from a very young age in hopes that he could be a master by the time he was twenty, but inevitably she considered himself an expert among Restoration. Armor Alexander always wears the finest clothing that he can afford. Whether it be A simple Noble outfit, a elegant suit he is one for fashion, and he consideres himself to be very creative with his outfits. Arms While he does have a staff nearly on him at all times, he prefers not to use weapons unless it is in defense, other than a weapon he uses magic to aid him in defense of himself or others. History Alexander was born to Marcus and Layna Virsaud, on a cool night in their small estate. He was an unexpected child to say the least, and his family could not afford feeding a fifth child of theirs, so one late night, a month after he was born, his father placed him into a small wicker basket, and set it on a Monastery step deep within the mountains. In the early hours of the morning, a Monk by the name of Gladius quickly took him inside to care for him. Over his years of childhood, he showed the Monks his aptitude in her magical skills, and they were baffled of how such a young child show this much potential, and it was from that moment they decided that he was to become a Priest Mitra. Though at the beginning of his training, he was highly against it, but would come to find peace within the teachings of the way of Mitra. From young child to young adult, he was taught vast knowledge of Felgarth, Mitra, and a small amount of other lands, he impressed the Monks when he participated in a hours long discussion over the seven heavens and nine hells, a truly gifted boy he was. One day, while out in the garden he had noticed these piercing yellow eyes coming from the brush beyond the apple trees. Unknowing of what it might be, he continued to tend the garden, hoping it would go away in time, but as he raised his head he caught a glimpse of a muzzle, and he in those few moments had assumed it was a wolf, but froze midway to not scare whatever was looming behind him. He stayed there for what seemed like an hour before he turned, and drew himself back at the beast, and he was correct in assuming it was a wolf, a tall night black furred one that looked to be the size of two ox put together. In a moment of fear, he quickly shut his eyes tightly, and slowly curled himself up in a ball, hoping the wolf would spare him, but yet it did not. The wolf merely licked his forehead, then trotted back into the brush. He was found a few hours later by one of the Monks who questioned him, what had happened, and oh did he explain. Even though the Monk didn’t believe him at first, he believed him after seeing the pawprints in the wet dirt, and asked him what all did it do, she said it stood over him, and gave him a lick on the forehead, and the Monk knew what it meant right away, he was to become a Priest of Mitra…. Skills Field Medicine | You are capable of performing lifesaving techniques such as surgery and amputation. First Aid | You are able to successfully treat non-life threatening injuries. Resilience | Mental resistance and fortitude in dire circumstances, such as defending against illusions, persuasion, charm, or any other form of psychological influence. Major Flaw/Flaws: Superstitious: You are obsessed with irrational thoughts and ideas which seem to affect your social interactions with others and your daily activities. Uncontrollable: Rage and passion constantly war in your soul. Perhaps you’re insane or just ill-tempered. Regardless, your friends, allies, and commanding officers find you hard to command. Minor Flaw/Flaws: Can’t Swim:Your character does not know how to swim. This flaw can be fatal if your character falls in a body of water, especially when armored. Emotional: You feel EVERYTHING incredibly strongly—the good, but especially the bad. Intolerance: You have an unreasoning dislike of a certain thing. This may be an animal, a class of person, a color, a situation, or just about anything at all, which may cause you to behave in a hostile way, but you can almost always control it if it’s needed. Zealot: In other aspects of your life you may be willing to listen to reason or compromise, but not in this. You are religious fanatic, yours is the only true faith and all must accept this, its rules and laws are absolute and any price must be paid to follow them to the letter. Personality Generally Calm. However, depending on the situation he can be very sarcastic.He doesn't have a temper has he has found Mitra. Beliefs Mitra Relationships (In progress...) Category:Characters